survival303fandomcom-20200214-history
Survival 303 Wiki
Guides | Staff | Islands | Food | Animals | Inventions | Buildings | Boats | Tools | Rules Survival 303 is a game on Roblox created by The 303 Dev Team. You start on one of three islands, with a total of twenty-two islands to survive, forage, and hunt on. The major goal of the game is to survive for as long as possible, but it isn't that simple, as other players will try to take your food and resources, burn your home, conquer your island, and kill you, and to survive you will need to craft tools, weapons, and settle tribes. A tribe may help you survive raider groups, but be warned; food, water, and resources deplete more quickly with a large tribe than with a lone survivor or two, but organized tribes with individual jobs per member could survive for a very long time. Good luck surviving. To see the official rules of Survival 303 please click the link here and if you wish to join the Wiki Discord for any questions about how to edit the wiki, click the link here. 2.9.8.0 The Craftsman's Update Overhauled Workshops! There are now Workshops and Modules. Modules, which actually let you craft things, are crafted then built onto an existing workshops. Better workshops can fit better modules (and more modules) inside. Liquids! Survival 303 now has proper liquids. Buckets can hold any type of liquid, from juice to milk to oil to water. Pour liquids into cups and jars. Build barrels to store your liquids, and several existing items in the game have been revamped to use them. Oil has been revamped. Scoop it up from oil spills with any kind of bucket. Place crude oil into the new Oil Filter building to slowly turn it into refined oil. Put refined oil in jars to use for crafting. Milk is now gathered via using a bucket on a cow. Milk can be poured into cups for drinking or poured into the Cheese Bin "building" to turn into cheese. Juice is created by the new Juice Press. Put in items like berries or apples and click the lever to create juice that you can then scoop up with a bucket. Added the Granary. A huge building perfect for storing farming-related items and seeds. Building lights have been redone. The Standing Torch is made with hemp, and the Lightpost, a more modern and bright alternative, is made using oil. Limited touch support added. New Advanced Water Purifier and Water Purifier, for use purifying salt water you can scoop up from the sea with a bucket. Basic decay system added for things dropped, such as from a destroyed container. Items you intentionally place are safe. Many more minor additions. Fixed issues where items would "teleport away" sometimes when placed. Nametags are hidden behind walls properly. Boat flinging should be much less common. Tutorials made a bit smarter. Other bug fixes. Bakery and water tower removed. Thanks to our wonderful Contributors and Developers for many parts of this update! This update's Premium Title is: Inventive Craftsman You've changed the game. You've made new workshops, new modules for those workshops, and even finally used the power of liquids for crafting! You have no bounds anymore! For R$750. Get it before it goes away for good! 2.9.8.1 You can now damage other people again. Sorry about that. Fixed the gate bug. 2.9.8.2 Added the Almanac! Accessed from the crafting menu, use it to look at the recipes and crafting stations of any recipe you've already made. Your almanac progress saves when you leave. Fixed water purifier welding bugs. 2.9.8.3 Announcement system added; admins can now make multi-server announcements. Fertile composts now grow crops about 40% faster, instead of increasing yield. Hint system added; certain tools can have non-intrusive "Hints" attached to them telling the player how to use them. For now, this is just for modules and workshops. Added a version tracking system. Servers should tell you if they're out of date, and when there's a new update released. This of course only applies to servers already running this version or later. Indicator added to crafting buttons for when you're close enough to craft there. When you use the Craft button or hotkey while near a workshop's crafting button, you'll automatically be able to craft using that workshop's modules and handcraft. (This also applies to Dock+Harbor). Fixed quarries breaking entire servers. Sorry. Made servers a bit better at handling stuff like the aforementioned quarry bugs. In the future, if a production building breaks it won't break every production building ever. Fixed bug where Torches & Lanterns didn't appear as selected when selected. A hotfix has been published to fix a severe bug that broke crafting. 2.9.8.4 Fixed sand gathering Fixed glitch where fire would change appearance of items, but not their names. Made drag glitches less frequent? You can actually cook food and whatnot again. Gathering progress indicator now appears where you clicked on a gatherable object, not at its center. Titles show in chat again 2.9.8.5 Added a new Events system that will allow for admins to summon pre-made events that bring large changes to the game. Events to come whenever I feel like it as deemed relevant. Fixed not being able to eat crops Fixed not being able to plant wheat seeds 2.9.8.6 Added some animations to polish out various aspects of the game. You now pick up cups when drinking from them. Halved rate of stat decay, meaning you will starve/die of dehydration in double the time of before. To balance this, most food/drink items in the game are either rarer, harder to get, or less nourishing. Some other balance changes have been made to food in addition to the above. Certain water sources (for now just Spring and Bento lake) now contain more water relative to other sources. Fixed dousing fires. Fixed broken berry bush planting Fixed wheat mysteriously growing in the center of the ocean. Fixed fire script breaking everything sometimes Fixed having any cups/jars filled with an edible liquid breaking literally anything that came near them, like fire. __NOEDITSECTION__